Lolita
by yukiino475
Summary: Gou tiene 9 años y se enamora de Makoto, historia inspirada en una imagen, Esta historia no contiene contenido para adultos ni insinuaciones de ningún tipo, solamente habla de sentimientos de como una Gou de 9 años le gusta un chico mayor. Resubida pueden i


**_Lolita_**  
Siempre te veía desde las gradas en cada competencia, eras el más alto del equipo, más alto incluso que mi hermano mayor. Tú siempre estuviste ahí ayudándolo con los problemas que tuvieron con sus amigos. Si eras mucho mayor que yo, pero eso no impedía que siempre te fuera a ver cuándo competías, y cada vez que me veías me recibías con una tierna sonrisa. Cuando mi hermano se fue a Australia yo era una piccola aun, que no entendía todos esos cambios que habían pasado, no conocí a mi padre y el único que estuvo por cuatro años a mi lado fue mi hermano, pero al poco tiempo decidió marcharse para cumplir su sueño.

Y entonces lo conocí, era la primera competencia que mi hermano tenía cuando regreso a Japón, buscaba a mi hermano, entre los pasillos cuando tope contigo y tu equipo, caí de un sentón al suelo

-¡Ah! ¿Estás bien?-Dijiste Ente espantado y alterado y vi esos hermosos ojos verdes

-Si-Dije mientras me intentaba incorporar nuevamente

-¿Mako-chan están bien?-Un chico rubio de ojos malva te dijo, tú me diste la mano para que yo me levantara

-¿No te paso nada?-Dijiste nuevamente sin soltar mi mano, eso me dio muchísima vergüenza

-N…No-Dije en un momento en el que pensé que mi rostro hacia juego con mi cabello, solté tu mano y limpie mi falda con ella

-Ah tú me recuerdas a Rin-chan-Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios

-¿Conoces a mi Nii-chan?-Dije con una cara de sorpresa

-¿Tu eres hermana de Rin?-Todo tu equipo dijo al unísono al enterarse de que mi hermano era Rin Matsuoka

-Si-Dije con una enorme sonrisa-Soy Kou Matsuoka

La cara de todos fue casi poema, no sabía que ellos conocían a mi hermano, y entre la multitud escuche mi nombre, mi horrible, horrible nombre, tanto que me dio vergüenza que lo supieras

-¡GOU!-Era mi hermano que venía a buscarme, al encontrarme frente a tu equipo mi hermano enfureció-Te dije que no te separaras de mi-Dijo mi hermano jalándome de un brazo

-Espera Rin-Dijiste con amabilidad intentándome salvar de esa vergonzosa situación

-Es tarde y no debió separarse de mi-Dijo jalándome otra vez, a lo que yo hice un puchero inflando mis mejillas

-Ella estaba buscándote-Dijo tu amigo de ojos bonitos color agua

Mi hermano ya no hizo por jalarme más

-Vamos… mamá está preocupada por ti-Dijo mi hermano en un tono bajito

-Bye bye Rin-chan Bye bye Kou-chan-El chico de cabellos rubios dijo mientras mi hermano y yo le dábamos la espalda

-Hasta pronto Kou-chan-Dijiste mientras me dedicabas una enorme sonrisa.

Ahí descubrí cuán rápido puede latir mi corazón, con tan solo verte sonreír, coloque mi mano en mi pecho para que no se saliera

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mi hermano algo preocupado por mi estado de ánimo-No creas que te regaño solo por hacerlo, me preocupe que estuvieras por ahí sola

Cuando llegamos con mama, ella estaba algo preocupada por mí, y después comenzaron las competencias, casi todas eran aburridas, yo la verdad no quería estar ahí, pero cuando fue la competencia de nado de espalda, te vi…Mis ojos brillaron al verte entrar al agua, y no sé por qué mi corazón comenzó a palpitar, pensé que ganarías, que por tu enorme esfuerzo llegarías en los primeros lugares, pero mi corazón se detuvo por que no ganaste la competencia. Mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar tuve tantas ganas de llorar que derrame varias lagrimas antes de que mi madre se diera cuenta.

Pero me emocione tanto cuando tu equipo llegó a la siguiente etapa, le implore a mama que me llevara, suplicando que quisiera ver las competencias de mi hermano, pero en parte era mentira, yo quería verte competir de nuevo. El día llego y volví a verte junto con mi hermano compartiendo un equipo tan animado que me emocione muchísimo al verlos competir juntos. A pesar de que los habían descalificado. Esa tarde cuando terminaron las competencias y tú y mi hermano volvieron a ser amigos yo fui corriendo a los brazos de mi hermano con gran felicidad, sabía que a partir de ese momento estarías más cerca de mi hermano.

Las vacaciones de verano iban a comenzar pero ya no volví a verte, era un poco más difícil ya que no existirían competencias hasta el siguiente año. Iba saliendo de la escuela con una cara de tristeza por el mismo asunto cuando me topé con Hideko

-Matsuoka-Grito cuando tope con él

El y Takeo se burlaron de mí por tropezar con ellos

-Oye Matsuoka, vendrás conmigo al parque, ya les dije a todos que eres mi novia-Hideko dijo cuándo enfurecí y trate de escapar de ahí

-Jajaja eres la novia de Hideko, eres la novia de Hideko-Takeo comenzó a burlarse antes de que huyera por completo y Hideko tomara mi brazo jalándome bruscamente

-Déjame, me lastimas-Grite un poco

-No, hasta que les digas a todos que eres mi novia-Hideko me volvió a gritar

Me lastimaba bastante, y gritábamos los dos en una pelea tan absurda cuando escuche la voz de Ran

-Déjala- Abrí poquito los ojos y vi que Ran estaba dándole golpecitos para que me soltara cuando tu gritaste

-EH.. Que pasa, déjala en paz-Tomaste su muñeca y mi brazo separándonos

-¿Y tú que quieres anciano?-Takeo le grito

-La lastimas y a una niña jamás hay que lastimarlas-Le dijiste con voz firme mientras no soltabas mi brazo y Takeo te pateo la pierna y salieron huyendo

-¿Estas bien?-Ran pregunto preocupada por mi

-Si-Dije con una pequeña lagrimita en mi ojo, la cual tú limpiaste con un pañuelo mientras te arrodillabas a mi altura

-Onii-chan deberías llevarla a su casa, para que el tonto de Takeo y el tonto de Hideko no la moleste

Ran era tu hermana, mi mejor amiga del salón, no lo sabía, ya que casi no voy a su casa, me sorprendí demasiado

-Si tienes razón, adelántate a la casa, dile a mama que iré a dejar a Kou Matsuoka para que no la molesten más

-Está bien, te veré mañana-Ran dijo despidiéndose de mí, la vi correr por el camino que siempre tomaba para ir a casa

-Es hora de irnos-Dijiste para poco después comenzar a caminar

Camine pocos pasos detrás de ti, venía muy nerviosa pensando en que tal vez escucharías el latir de mi corazón y no sabía cómo respondería a eso

-Qué bueno que pase a darle un recado a tu maestra, si no esos niños te hubieran seguido molestando-Dijiste mientras me regalabas una bonita sonrisa

-Si-Dije con mis mejillas a tono de mi cabello rojizo

Sentí el camino a mi casa demasiado largo, pero tú me animabas haciendo platica de como había sido mi día y que tal me iba en la escuela, mi nerviosismo fue disminuyendo, hasta llegar a la esquina de mi casa, entonces te arrodillaste ante mi

-Se buena niña, y no dejes que ningún niño te trate así entendido

-Si-Dije con la más hermosa sonrisa que pudiera dedicarte

-Me gusta mucho cuando sonríes-Dijiste acariciando mi cabello- Anda ve, que tu madre ha de esperar con una rica comida-Yo baje la mirada

-Sempai…-Dije temerosa de mi misma

-Dime Kou-chan-Tu sonrisa hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran rosadas

-G..gracias… por lo de hoy-Tu sonreíste aún más-y…-Mi voz era firme

-¿Sucede algo?-Tu mirada denotaba preocupación, pero yo no quería preocuparte

-Yo…yo…cuando sea grande…-No podía terminar la frase pero prometí todo el camino decirla

-¿Qué harás cuando seas grande?

-Me…me casare con Makoto Sempai-Dije con mis mejillas rosadas

Y en tu rostro de notó sorpresa, para después de varios segundos que me parecieron horas…Sonreíste

* * *

**Nota r: me inspire en un imagen de Gou de pequeñita y Makoto de mayor, espero que les guste, si la ven por Facebook es mía, la escribí para la pagina free: eternal makogou en fin espero que les guste. Resubida **


End file.
